You LIED
by Datninjaturtle
Summary: "You tricked us into coming here- you said you wanted to hang out with us, you LIED!" -A bit of an angstier take on the episode Turtle-dega Nights: The Ballad of Rat Man. But like, who doesn't like some good Donnie angst? Mikey's not really a big part of the story, but he's there. I love him but i didn't really know what to do with him in the story though.


**Heyheyhey! I took kind of a long break from writing, and so it really felt good to write this. had to as soon s i saw the episode, though it ends on a bit of a sadder note than the original plot... heheh, oops i made some angst. i promise, if this gets more than five reads by Wednesday i'll write some Thanksgiving fluff for either ROTTMNT or Sanders Sides... maybe both if it gets some reviews?**

"What say, we spend some quality time together… now?"

It was too good to be true. That's what Donatello told himself as he processed Splinter's words. The rat never made time to 'hang out' with any of them, let alone actively seek it out. So there was no way it could be happening right now.

It wasn't. That's what he assured himself as he pulled Michelangelo aside to explain to him not to get his hopes up. His younger brother looked nearly crushed at the truth, but didn't deny it, letting the purple banded turtle respond to their father's request, playing it cool.

"We might be able to, uh, slide you in…" he said nonchalantly, trailing off as he turned his head to the side, watching the rat out of the corner of his eye, trying not to look to excited. At their sensei's conformation though, he nearly completely lost his composure, both surprised and flattered at the idea that Splinter would want to show off one of his vehicles. The possibility that it could be a lie went out the window, even as Mikey brought up what he had said to him not moments before. Donatello just brushed it off, agreeing with his father as Michelangelo sighed, following excitedly.

_He does care_. He told himself as they drove across the busy city, somehow avoiding being noticed in the tank.

_He does care_. He assured himself as they approached the entrance of a shady looking building. His heart nearly lept in his chest when Splinter said that they had made him p- well, he _almost_ said proud!

_He does._ He assured himself as he and Michelangelo steered the tank into the ring.

_He does… _The battle began almost without warning. His precious tank was going to get destroyed! That wasn't even the worst of it, as they were surrounded by villains, just their luck, and this was most certainly NOT a car show! He was slowly coming to a realization that he desperately wanted to avoid.

_He-_ his thoughts were violently interrupted as their car was flipped over, throwing the three around for a few seconds as he turned the tank off, glaring at his father.

_Does he?_ He barely registered the tense silence in the vehicle as the fight raged on outside. He stared at his hands, vision blurring just a little as he watched them clench and tremble as his breath quickened a bit. He was beyond pissed.

"YOU said this was a car fair! You KNEW I wouldn't come if you told me it was a demolition derby!" he glared accusingly, barely feeling his eyes watering. He knew it. HE had freaking knew it was too good to be true. His father NEVER complimented his wrok and he NEVER asked to spend time with him.

"Turn this tank back on now! Or else i will-" Splinter yelled back, only to be interrupted.

"Or else what!?" Donnie was livid. He felt tears threatening to fall at any moment, a few making it out of his narrowed eyes. "You tricked us into coming here, you said you wanted- " his words were blurring together as his voice raised and breathing quickened. He clenched his fists tighter, bringing them up, eyes closed to stop more tears from spilling out. He opened them quickly and forced himself to look their father in the eyes. "to spend time with us-" he could feel his eyes water even more and could no longer hold back the tears. "You LIED!" he finished yelling, breathing hard as he stared at his father, waiting for him to say something. Some angry part of Donatello wanted his father to confirm it. To finally put insult to the injury he felt every time he was ignored or neglected. For it to finally be _explained_ at the very least, why the rat sometimes didn't seem to care. But another part of him just wanted an apology, or maybe some kind of calm reassurance like his father used to give when they were much younger.

A hush fell over the entire tank, the noises outside drowned momentarily as the two stared at each other. Splinter had the good sense to look guilty, though Donatello didn't hear much of what he said over his own heart pounding. AS his father said something to him, he looked down, calming down externally though he still felt like breaking down on the inside. _I knew it. I should have never believed that he- _the soft-shell watched as Splinter continued talking, Mikey acting frantic about the tanks outside and nodded to whatever they were saying, standing back up to start the tank. _It won't happen again_.


End file.
